A farm silo is an upright cylindrical container for receiving chopped hay, corn stalks, shelled grain, chopped corn and other farm products usually of a fibrous nature. It receives such material in the harvest period and stores the same usually with more or less fermentation and is unloaded for feeding cattle during the fall and winter period. A silo may have a diameter of approximately 16 to 25 feet and a height of the order of 20 to about 80 feet so that it contains a substantial volume and weight of silage material. The normal unloading equipment includes a rotating arm usually located centrally with a conveyor for delivering the material from the lower part of the silo to a discharge port. It sometimes occurs that the normal unloader equipment fails and it is then necessary to get into the lower part of the silo to remove clogged material so that the normal discharge function may be restored. The equipment heretofore proposed for this purpose has been cumbersome and awkward to use and has not satisfactorily fulfilled the need for a dig out device.